Start of the Clans
by Silent's Screams
Summary: The start of the Clans is more than expected... TreeClan, LakeClan, CaveClan, and FieldClan were all made in the strangest way possible... Go on Emberstar's significant journey through the unknown territories and see how it all began.
1. Prologue: Beginnings Have an End

**Prologue**

The trees sway in the breeze as a powerful, golden tom walks across the strange path that he finds. Since he is a loner, he is curious, and follows anything that seems important or interesting. Also, the wind takes him in that direction, and he does not dare to ignore the powerful sway that brings him forth. His strong, merciless, amber eyes dart for the leaves as they sway across his face, making him face to the other trees around him. Then, the leaves begin to swarm around him. So strong and thick, that he cannot see through them.

After moments of squinted eyes, the tom finally sees where the path leads him. From the leaves' swaying, it must have led him to another place, since he is not where he was before this. Around him, he sees different types of territories. Each with different elements and sources... One is moggy, obviously a swamp that leads to a lake. Then, the other is a tree-infested territory. Pines, aspens, oaks, and so much more surround him. Another is a small part; therefore, leads to a tall, massive cave that he can see from his view on a giant stone. The final piece leads to open meadows, moors, with hills and such around it.

The tom realizes this is not his own doing, or just an accident. Around him, the forest literally whispers to him all the way. They chant for him to come forward and make a stand on what they called "the Forest Stone". Therefore, he notices he is already on the biggest one, which is in the center of the four territories that surround it. On the sides, he sees four other stones and the wind whispers, "_This is Four Stones... The meeting place, known as the Gathering area..."_

"What are you talking about?" he demands, fur bristling. His claws slide out and he readies for any attack. Then, the stars begin to dim from their natural shine and the moon is clouded. The trees sway much more and the tom's eyes widen to the sight of this significance of the forest around him.

While he watches, something creeks behind him and he slings around in preparation. Therefore, it is not a cat, a badger, fox, dog, nor anything opposing to him. It is something unreal and not possible. He gasps in shock as a walking tree approaches him and smiles down. The tree has a crooked nose, long arms, tall legs, and carved in eyes and smile. He speaks with a croaky voice, old and creaky like the sway of the branches itself, "I am Forest, founder of you. Aren't you Ember, loner of the forest that is only following the path of the wind?"

"Yes," Ember doesn't deny his identity. He doesn't stand down, however. His height is at full length and he keeps his fur still to this creature that addresses him with such wisdom and honor.

"I'm glad you do, or else death would have taken you," Forest walks again, gaining closer to Ember. "You are strong-willed and given one of the bravest of hearts. Your wisdom exceeds from your breath, and every word is a piece of leadership given to you by the forest itself. No one can possess that power, like you do, Ember."

Ember stays silent, too shocked to even move a muscle. He steps on a twig and a live plant. Forest's leaves fall in despair.

"Not yet very careful," Forest narrows his beady eyes at Ember. "Not the world can be careful; therefore, only one can learn how."

"Me?" Ember widens his eyes.

"Yes," Forest walks around, not pacing, nor getting too excited. This is his natural way of explaining. Continuing his walk, Forest crosses his "arms" behind his back and asks, "Do you prefer the name Ember to stay with you forever?"

"My father's name was Ember, and he is dead," Ember's eyes show. "I assume that is a yes, then."

"Good... Good... Loyalty to loved ones is another talent, which most thinks hard is to possess. Now, if anyone would ask you to be leader of something huge, would you accept it? If it were the wind, or a piece of nature, perhaps?" Forest's eyes are serious, even though they are just brown and dull, since they are a carving into a tree that walks.

"Not sure, it depends on the wind," Ember stays still.

"What would you do if _I _asked you that question?"

"Obviously you are."

"You can never be too sure, Ember. Now, answer my question." Forest pauses in his walks and stands still. A plant grows to his height and he picks off a berry from it. Eating the berry, Forest watches Ember without another word, sound, or even a movement.

"You seem like a wise...er... tree," Ember stares at his paws.

"Then, good. Now, for the real question of the night, would you like to become a leader of something big?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I am growing as an old log, and I cannot bear to walk these infested earths ever again. Every time someone steps on something live or kills a plant, a leaf of mine falls off and never returns. The earth is too hard to care for, and I need a cat to do it. A cat with other cats, that will be willing to serve. Now, are you willing to do this task? For me?" Forest's eyes grow old and dim, the leaves falling off every second. He shakes off a few others, obviously annoyed with the falls and drips on his "shoulders".

"Just explain this task," Ember stands tall.

* * *

**A/N: You all know the ways of the Clan, and I will describe how he gets the Clans together. There will be different POV's each time, so don't think I am just focusing on one cat! XD Now, I hope you enjoy this book and like the fact it is my OWN Clans, and not the book's Clans. Also, stop by and leave a review, just to cheer me up. :D :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Warriors _series. If I did, I would be more than happy! :D**

**Rated "T" for violence and romance scenes (nothing to lemony and... er... yeah, you know what I mean)**

**Scream Healthy! :D**

**-Silent's XxX**


	2. Chapter One: Clash of the Trees

**Chapter One**

**Cloud's POV:**

An abrupt noise wakes up Cloud and he slings upward to see what it is. When his eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see through narrowed eyes that it is only his brother, Tree. Tree is a pale brown, thin, tall tom, who towers right over Cloud. His eyes are a leaf-green and he has the coldest stare ever. On the other paw, Cloud is a white tom with gray flecks and tail tip. Cloud has sky-blue eyes, and has a scar across his mouth from a recent fight with raccoons. Also, Tree has a scar across his flank, that looks like he's been playing in red mud, since it is so red still.

"Did I scare you?" Tree taunts, smirking as he lays down a piece of prey. "Thought I would." His tail flicks in amusement as he watches Cloud sit up a little bit more and lick his paws. Eating his prey, he goes on before Cloud can reply, "How was your sleep?"

"You didn't scare me," Cloud retorts. "And it was fine." Grabbing a piece of prey, Cloud lays it at his paws, lying down to get in a good position to eat the water vole. Biting it lightly, Cloud eats his fresh-kill little-by-little. Then, he asks Tree with a piece of water vole tail still in his mouth while chomping, "Why did you go out so early? You stay up nearly the whole morning."

"Not this morning," Tree's mouth twitches. "I couldn't sleep."

Shrugging, Cloud looks down at his paws and continues to finish up his prey. When he is done, Cloud grabs the remains and tosses them aside. After, he sits back down and stretches out his legs to make sure he won't pull anything later in the day. Once he is done, Cloud runs over to Tree, who is already on his way out of the Den. "Are we leaving this Den for another?" Tree doesn't answer; therefore, gives Cloud a look that he cannot read. Shrugging, Cloud follows his brother across the moors and into the trees. Cloud looks around, "I'm not sure if I really like the trees... It's really dark in here. Too shaded."

"I found a clearing just beyond a few of these trees," Tree smiles, feeling the oak to scratch his back. "It has a few rocks that bring in the sun just the right way. We can rest there, if you want."

"Wouldn't it be too exposed?"

"Weren't you just complaining about it being too shaded?" Tree frowns at Cloud, claws flexing in irritation.

_So short-tempered_, Cloud wishes to say aloud; therefore, his brother will not accept of this comment and will lash out on him. Cloud looks at Tree, who later leaps onto an oak and begins to climb. Tree reaches the top and looks down at Cloud, a smug smile on his face. Accepting the challenge of this smirk, Cloud gives another smirk back up and leaps onto an aspen. Then, he claws his way up, but very slowly, unlike his brother, Tree, who is fast at climbing.

"Slow-dung!" Tree leaps from branch to branch, tree to tree. His long legs assist him throughout this time, making it easier for him to claw on.

"You have an advantage!" Cloud calls out, protesting. Daringly, Cloud leaps up from halfway up and spreads out his short legs. Then, he manages to catch a branch and is stuck in a hanging position. When he gets still, Cloud pulls himself upwards and holds onto the tree branch easily. After a bit more time, he is on top of the branch and he stands tall and proud. _I climbed a tree! Finally!_ he thinks to himself, glaring above his perch, down at the trees, bushes, and plants below him. He looks to the sky, spotting the clouds and he smiles.

"In a daze, Cloud?" Tree plops down on the branch, making his wobble. Cloud nearly falls off and hisses. Noticing his struggle, Tree smirks and makes it wobble more. "I challenge you to a battle of the brothers. Do you accept?"

Frustrated, Cloud hisses through gritted teeth, "I'd love to accept." Then, he gets into a leaping position and attacks his brother. Knocking Tree over, he nips him on the throat and causes Tree to chuckle. Growling, Cloud sneers, "What's so funny?"

"You're playing like a kit!" Tree smiles. "Play like a tom." Kicking him off, Tree leaps back to his standing position. He claws over to Tree and grabs him by the scruff as if he is a kit. Tree stays on the tree, not daring to fall down it. Cloud notices his cling to the tree, and smiles as a thought passes through his mind. Tree notices his thoughtfulness and asks, "What are you thinking?" There is a glare of play in his eyes, but he does his best not to show it.

"You can't fight on the ground," Cloud smirks and leaps off the tree, into a soft bush below luckily. He stands back up and challenges, "You can't get me!" Playfully, he flicks his tail like a kit would in the middle of a fight.

Growling, Tree climbs his way down and leaps at Cloud. _Just where I want him,_ Cloud thinks evilly. _Where I can fight him!_ He dodges to the side, glad he has a place to put his paws on. While Tree is still charging to nowhere and trying to break, Cloud leaps on his brother's back and kicks him backwards. Tree falls on his hindquarters and chuckles a little in hysterical humor. Viciously, Tree turns around and pounces on his brother, rolling Cloud over. Cloud laughs loudly and growls after, when his soft spot is kicked.

Cloud rolls Tree from the hill they are on, and they tumble down together. When they are still, Cloud gets into a position to pin Tree down. Finally, Tree is pinned, slightly stunned, too. After their fight, they chuckle together. Then, Tree gets up and touches his tail tip to his brother's shoulder, "Nicely played."

"You too," Cloud purrs. Then, he freezes when he smells another cat.

"Greetings," a strong, golden tom appears from the background. "I am Emberstar. Are you Cloud and Tree?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah! This is just gettin' good! Who's ready to see the answer they give him? I AMMMM! Also, check out my other books and leave a review on this one, and all the others! Thanks, hon! :D (or man if you are a man O_o)  
**

**Scream Healthy! :D**

**Silent's XxX**


End file.
